Agumon, digimon of courage
by silver centurion
Summary: Agumon is to become the digimon of courage but it wasn't always like that. Possible backstory of him before the show. This chapter is to build up the story. Sorry for not updating, personal issues, hope you all understand.


Dear reader,

frankly I don't give a rats behind about your age, but the lawyers and toei ( you know, one company to sue them all) want to nail me on the one slip-up I do make so; if you're here while under-aged or here to sue my pants off, scram!

**Agumon, digimon of courage  
**written by me; Silver Centurion

note: Any digimon used in here except agumon and gomamon are not the digidestined ones, just a disturbing lack of female digimon in the show.

Oh and gomamon because honestly; could you imagine a better digimon as a funny sidekick?

summ: Agumon is to become the digimon of courage but it wasn't always like that.  
Possible backstory of him before we saw him inside the egg in 01. This chapter is to build up the story.

**"Quickly; these clothes were supposed to be done yesterday!"** pumpkinmon said, gazing at the dress impatiently.

**"Hey; hold your horses for a second will you? I'm almost done! You know you shouldn't rush craftsmanship! "** gotsumon retorted

**"We don't have any more time! The party is in an hour and she always takes forever to put her clothes on!"**

**"Ok, ok. Just need to sew on some more ribbons and...done."**

**"Ohhh, let me see, let me see!"**

Gotsumon holds up the dress and then turns it around, the newly sewn ribbons twirling as the dress moves.

**"Very good; I'll be taking it to her right away. You know where to send the bill, ehh?"**

**"Same as all the twenty previous ones?"**

**"Yeah"** pumpkinmon said with a smirk as he ran towards his home.

**"Ugh! Is all of this really necessary?"** she coughed as pumpkinmon sprayed her with the most expensive perfume on the table.

**"It is if you would like to be the star of the feast, sis."**

**"Well, hopefully there will be some high company attending. So, how do I look?"**

**"You look beautiful, sis."**

She twirled around in front of the mirror, dress on, perfumed and striking lovely poses.

**"Thank you pumpkinmon. You may go now; I believe you need to get ready yourself, no?"**

**"Oh yeah, almost forgot!"**

**"Hmm, maybe this place will have something good to drink?"** agumon thought, licking his lips at the thought of a nice, cold glass of water. A lot of racket was heard in the tavern. He was afraid to go in as there were some digimon running outside as fast as they possibly could. Suddenly a loud thud and not much later, a gazimon came flying out of the window, breaking it in the process. The gazimon looked rather ruffed up and tried to get back up, but never did. A gomamon came out, bleeding a little from a cut on his cheek, though it didn't seem to bother him much. He waddled over to the fallen gazimon and wiped the blood from his own cheek.

**"Damn gazimon never learn! The nerve, calling me a cheater! Off course there can be six aces in poker!"** gomamon said, getting stares from the guests that were standing outside. **"That reminds me; I better report to gizamon!" **He waddled off to gizamon's office and entered through the moldy door, immediately greeted by gizamon who looked rather old with a scar from his right eye, received from his many years in service keeping the town clean of 'bad influences'. He gave up that wild life when he felt he became too old though and settled for a desk job.

**"Gomamon; I've been hearing about suspicious characters at the eastern gate and I want you to see to it personally tomorrow." **gizamon said from behind the table in his office, sipping his mug of ale.

**"What? But then what about the feast? I want to be there too!"**

**"Gomamon, you're my best scout. I want you to check it out! Besides, you probably haven't even got a date."**

**"What? I have!"**

**"Really? Who is she?"**

**"Well she's ehh...well she hasn't...she would... Ok so I don't have date, but I still want to go!"**

**"Gomamon, either you go scout the eastern gate or I'll see to it that you have a date with the gallows!"**

**"Scouting it is!"**

**"I hope the next party is going to be more exciting then this one."** floramon said sitting on a bench next to the dance floor.

All around her were digimon boozing, or cheering for those that were. Most of the couples were dancing to a slow tune.

**"What good is being 'the star of the feast' if I don't have a date?"** she said as she continued to look around. Then one digimon caught her eye; an agumon sitting on the outside holding a large pint. She walked over to him and sat down right next to him.

He stared at her from the moment she was within ten meters; noticing she was heading straight for him.

**"Hey there, why are you sitting so far away from everyone else?"** floramon asked.

**"Well I'm new here and I don't really know anyone yet, I'm afraid I'll just disturb them." **agumon answered.

**"Well then, I guess we'll have to change that then! Care to dance?" **

**"Ohh umm, I don't know."** he said, being almost pulled to his feet by floramon

**"Come on, I promise it'll be fun!"**

Gomamon walked in to the nearest tavern at the eastern gate, not seeing much customers since they were all at the feast.

He was immediately greeted by the bartender and given 'the usual'.

**"So gomamon, what can I do u for? More gossip on that palmon you've been eyeing for quite some time now? Or come to hear the latest jokes? Not health-inspection again is it?"**

**"No, betamon. I've come to talk to you about the suspicious characters around the eastern gate. Do you know anything about that?"**

**"Well actually there is a rumor about an evil digimon who wants to plunder this village, sending scouts out to find the weaknesses in the defenses. Is that any good?"**

**"Hmm, worth investigating. Any idea where exactly I could find him?"**

**"Well I've been told he's got a camp near the lake about a day's walk from here and that he's always looking to recruit more henchmen."**

**"Hmm, thanks betamon"** gomamon said, gulping down the last of his ale and leaving an extra large tip for betamon.

**"Uhhh maybe I need to sit down, I'm not any good at dancing anyway."** agumon said while still dancing with floramon, the dance now consisting more of twirling and jumping.

**"Nonsense, you're doing just fine. We'll sit down after this dance ok?" **floramon asked, sidestepping on the tune.

**"Ok, thanks."** They danced until the end of the tune, then sat down on a bench near the dance-floor.

**"Phew, that was fun!"** floramon said, panting slightly and feeling a bit dizzy from the dancing herself

**"Yeah! Say, I'm going to get a drink; want me to bring you anything?"**

**"I 'd like some water, thanks."**

**"Ok, be right back!"**

**"Hey, floramon!" **pumpkinmon said, sitting down next to her.

**"Hi, so how's your date holding out?"** floramon asked, with little interest though as she was still following agumon with her eyes.

**"Bleh, always bragging about her jewelry and dress to her girlfriends. I'd swear she's just dating me to show them off. But, ehh; how's your date? I haven't seen that guy around here before."**

**"He's new, but he's very sweet and a pretty good dancer as well. Maybe I should ask him out for a date?"**

**"Hmm, the camp shouldn't be that much further. Maybe I'll get him to hire me as a mercenary?"** gomamon thought as he walked through the woods to reach the lake, plans on how to get more information coming to life in his mind. He finally reached the lake, a small river ending in it with a waterfall. The lake was surrounded by forest and a small plain nearby.

**"Now if I were an evil villain where would I place my secret hide-out? The waterfall? Nah, nobody is that stupid! Though I better check it out."** He jumped in the lake and searched everywhere but found no hide-out, or atleast none that any of his fish friends knew about.. He got back out of the water and looked around for any other places it might be.

**"The trees!" **gomamon thought. He tried to look up, but didn't see anything up there. He tried to climb up but, as you might imagine a seal climbing, wasn't doing a good job.

**"Hey you! What are you doing here?"** an otamamon asked sternly.

**"Ehh I was told there was an evil digimon over here, looking to recruit more. But I can't seem to find his place."**

**"Ohh, well it's right over there!"** otamamon said, pointing towards a denser part of the forest.

**"Good, good. Now take me to him!"**

**"Hello, hello and welcome. I can always use some more troops. Our old ones seem to have the nasty habit of dying. Anyway, serve me well and you will have a share in the loot. However, if you betray or fail me, I will know no mercy. Muahahahaha!"** demidevimon said, his dark voice and maniacal laughter only disturbed by some cries for help probably coming from the dungeon underneath them.

**"Good, but could you please stop the laughing?" **goma asked, covering his ears with his flippers

**"Hmm, atleast you're honest. If you think you can handle it, I have a place for you in my army."**

**"Sure, where do I sign?"**

**"You will sign right here..."** demidevimon said as he held out a piece of paper **"...but you will do it in blood! Muahahaha!"**

**"Too late. I already signed." **gomamon interrupted demidevimon's laugh coldly, putting the pen back on demidevimon's desk.

**"What? Oh well. Muahahahaha!"**

**"Hello? I'm getting a migraine here!"**

Elecmon was sneaking through the woods, coming ever closer to the city. There it was, surrounded by a palisade with a guard standing at each of the three gates. He circled it from afar, careful not to draw any attention to himself.

**"Hmm, they seem to be having a party there. Even the guards look distracted. I could take out the guard but then I'd alarm the village. A distraction is what I need. Hmm, those houses seem to be made of wood. So; I set fire to a house, take out the guard then and demidevimon's army can keep the other two gates sealed off. That should work. I better go tell demidevimon. That'll teach those fools."** elecmon thought as he was sneaking away again, a mischievous smile on his face.

**"Agumon, can I ask you something."** floramon said during one of the slower dances.

**"Ehh sure, what is it floramon?"** agumon answered.

**"Well, would you like to...what if we..."** floramon stammered, finding it hard to express her emotions. **"Are you planning on staying in this town after the feast is over?" **she then asked, finding a way out of the tricky question.

**"I'm not sure actually, I don't really have any plans yet. I guess I could stay here. I really wouldn't know."**

**"Well I'd like it if you would. I must admit I've grown quite fond of you."**she whispered near his ear, pulling him into a hug.

**"Uhhm I...eh...thanks...eh... I like you too but...eh..."**

**"Listen up ladies, I have been informed that we'll be attacking that blasted village soon. Our scout elecmon has been spying on them and figured out a way to eliminate them. They are now holding a feast and will be almost defenseless. We will need three groups; two for holding the gates and one for the destroying of the village."** kunemon yelled out strictly, walking between the digimon who had enlisted themselves, gomamon being one of them.

**"You private. Who are you?"**

**"Sir, gazimon, sir!" **a rather rough looking gazimon with some scars all over his body, especially his back yelled back at kunemon.

**"Oh crud, you've got to be kidding me!"** gomamon thought, trying to hide his face from the gazimon.

**"Group number one consists of everyone to private gazimon's left. Group number two consists of him up to and including private,..."**kunemon yelled out, pointing at gomamon.

**"Sir, gomamon sir!" **gomamon answered, a big 'why me?' look on his face. Gazimon's eyes shot open, and after two seconds of staring at gomamon; a big grin appeared on his face.

**"Everyone else is group number three. We move out in two hours people, I suggest you take a quick break before we get to the real work!"** kumemon continued.

**"I don't know if I'm ready for a real commitment, floramon. I mean, I've been roaming the digital world for as long as I can remember now." **agumon said.

**"So then maybe it's time you settled down? I'm not saying I want to marry you, I just want to spend more time together."**

**"Well..., I am pretty tired of always walking. And I do like the feeling of an actual bed to sleep on."**

**"See, you should stay here for at least a week to rest. If you're still not convinced about staying then, I won't try to stop you."**

**"Oh, ok. But I will need a place to stay. Do you know a good hotel around here or a tavern that will rent me a room?"**

**"A hotel? No way! You're invited in my house. Well, my brother's house but he won't mind."**

**"Really? Are you sure I won't be to much trouble?"**

**"Nah, we've got a spare room for you. Or you could just stay in mine."**

**"Thanks I really appreciate it. Hey wait, what?"**

**"I'm sorry. Wasthat too bold?"**

Gomamon was trying to sneak back to town carefully to warn them of the danger and actually managed to stay unseen until he bumped in to someone. The gazimon who gomamon had a 'disagreement' with was looking down menacingly, cracking his knuckles. Gomamon backed away a little bit and started talking.

**"Hey there, man. Look I'm really sorry about that whole fight. I was wrong and probably drunk. No hard feelings right?"**

**"No hard feelings? I'm going to beat you into a bloody pulp!"**

**"Say, would you mind rescheduling my destruction? I'm kind of in a hurry here." **

**"sorry, I can't let you leave here without atleast repaying you!"** Gomamon was trying his best to waddle away, but legs are a far better means of transport then flippers on land and the gazimon caught up with him. Out in the open, gazimon had the chance to use his electicity-attack on poor gomamon who, being a water type, was struck hard. He fell to the ground and received some more kicks from gazimon before he was left for dead, not stirring anymore.

**"Fire! Quick! We need water!"** a gotsumon yelled out. A lot of digimon were hurrying to the well to help extinguish the fire.

Some however, found it more important to head to their houses to get more buckets.

Floramon rushed straight for the row of digimon forming, passing the filled buckets to the fire. Agumon joined her, even if after a short hesitance.

**"We need more digimon to...hphmph!"** a young gizamon guard started yelling but couldn't finish his sentence when he was grabbed from behind, muffled scream still coming until he was hit over the head hard.

**"That will shut him up. Are groups one and two ready?"** demidevimon asked.

**"Sir, they are in position at the gates. All we need is to move in, sir" **kumemon said.

Demidevimon came flying in with the third group behind him. The digimon who were only a moment ago so intent on putting the fire out, dropped their buckets and started running around screaming. Some were headed for the northern gate, but were stopped and immediately slaughtered by the second group.

**"Seems everybody still remembers me from last time. Speaking of which; I am not pleased. The last time I 'asked for a favor', I was mistreated by your village, giving me bad grains and sour fruit."**

**"You were threatening to kill us if we didn't pay you. You extorted us while our crops had failed, we were on the brink of starvation ouselves!"** floramon yelled from between the group of panicking digimon.

**"Who dares defy me? You?"** demidevimon shouted back at her. He moved ever closer to her, no longer followed by his army; who were now pillaging and setting fire to the village **"You think you can stop me? Seems like you need a lessons, wench!"**

fin.

Wow, that's my first fanfic that'll have chapters. I hope you'll like it. Maybe I'll do the other digimon's stories as well, but they will have to wait until this one is done.

To give me any info or idea on writing, flames pointing out plot holes, or maybe even a thumbs up...; I mean; this is my third fanfic. So anyway, give me a tell on; deckx.freddyskynet.be


End file.
